


How to Ask Someone to Cotillion (for Dummies)

by xSkaifayax



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guides, M/M, One Sided Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSkaifayax/pseuds/xSkaifayax
Summary: A VK's guide to navigating Auradon Prep's most extravagant occasion.orCarlos experiences his first heartbreak.





	How to Ask Someone to Cotillion (for Dummies)

Step #1: Learn what Cotillion is from Evie, who already has outfits planned and coordinated.  
  


Step #2: Convince yourself it isn’t worth your time; a movie night with Jay would be just as good.  
 

Step #3: Reconsider when Evie tells you she convinced Jay to go.  
  


Step #4: Tell yourself you’ll all go as a group. At least until Mal announces she’s going with Ben and Evie tries not to look disappointed.  
 

Step #5: Observe everything you can for the next few days; take it all in - from the couples, connected at the hip as if they’d all been tricked by Mal’s love potion, to the Cotillion proposals happening literally every five feet across campus.  
 

Step #6: Complete 3 Google searches within the next 2 days: _Cotillion_ , _chest palpitations_ , and _how to ask someone out without ruining your friendship_. Nothing turns up for the last one, but MagicMD tells you you’re probably dying.  
 

Step #7: Clear the search history after Jay finds the MagicMD page left open and threatens to call the school nurse because you’re probably dying.  
 

Step #8: Agonize over what to say and how to say it and when to say it and where.  
 

Step #9: Tell yourself it isn’t jealousy when Jay admits he’s been asked to Cotillion twice already.  
 

Step #10: Google search again. This time you find home remedies for heart palpitations.  
 

Step #11: Consider asking Evie for advice, but decide against it when you catch her sad eyes watching Mal and Ben from across the courtyard.  
 

Step #12: Ask Jay for advice instead.  
 

Step #13: Pretend everything’s fine when he jokingly brushes it off.  
 

Step #14: Take a deep breath; you’re gonna do it, you’re just gonna _go for it_ , ask Jay to Cotillion-  
 

Step #15: Chicken out and ask Jane if she liked the carrot cake last night instead.  
 

Step #16: Force a smile when Jay mentions Lonnie later that night, his dark eyes twinkling with excitement at the prospect of seeing her at Cotillion.  
 

Step #17: Lie when Jay asks who you were planning to take to the dance.  
 

Step #18: Google search one more time. Discover there are no home remedies for heartbreak.  
  


Step #19: Forget to smile when you ask Jane to Cotillion.   
  


Step #20: Forget to breathe when you see Jay in his suit.  
 

Step #21: Dance with Jane, but head home early. Jay will never notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first published Descendants fic, and I'm so excited that I've finally written something about these precious boys. This was by far like nothing I've ever written, but it was fun to try out a new style of writing. Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to send me Jaylos things on Tumblr: skaifayax


End file.
